deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Fury VS Ryuji Yamazaki
Bryan Fury Ryuji Yamazaki.png|DeathBattleDude Description Two of the most psychotic criminals in fighting game history clash! Who would cause the most destruction?! Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Insanity, a mental state where you're mind is twisted and ill. Boomstick: And these two psychopaths embody it more than anyone else. Bryan Fury, the Snake Eye of Tekken. Wiz: And Ryuji Yamazaki, the King of Fighters' hysterical psychopath. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bryan Fury (Cues Tekken 6 - Two Against the Darkness*) Wiz: In the words of the legendary Stephen King, "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win." and there is one man who perfectly embodies this quote and his name is Bryan Fury. Boomstick: But before he was a well-known madman, he was a police officer. After being killed in a shoot-out, Bryan was resurrected by the nefarious Doctor Abel. ''' Wiz: Bryan served Doctor Abel by collecting data from him until the latter abandoned him and later killed by Bryan himself. After another doctor by the name of Doctor Bosconovitch upgraded him, Bryan betrayed him and killed multiple Manji Clan ninjas, whose boss is Yoshimitsu, a ninja who would grow to be Bryan's greatest nemesis. Since then, Bryan had one goal..... '''Boomstick: Destroy everything! Wiz: This goal is further implemented by his cybernetic enhancements, which increased his physical abilities tenfold. Bryan is durable enough to walk through bullets, tank shots, and explosions unphased, tear off and lift a tank part and managed to keep up and trade blows with the Judo practicioner Paul Phoenix, a fighter strong enough to break walls and boulders with one punch and even defeated the Aztec God named Ogre. Boomstick: He also has a fighting style fitting for a psychopath like him, a hard-hitting, Muay Thai kickboxing-based style that he uses to rely on "eight science of limbs" and showcases his brutality by launching the opponent high in the air and delivering a powerful kick and punch. Wiz: But while his fighting style is one of his greatest strengths, it's also one of his greatest weaknesses, considering the fact that he lacks good range and has a very unsafe style, Bryan needs to take risks to get powerful attacks. Also, being a cyborg means that you have a lot of metal and electric volts inside which means.... you guessed it, Bryan is susceptible to electricic attacks and magnetism. Boomstick: But still Bryan Fury is one of the craziest psychopaths ever known, heck even his nemesis Yoshimitsu and Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong couldn't bring this psycho down. Besides, who would beat Bryan Fury and his evil laugh? Wiz: The Joker? Boomstick: Shut the fuck up Wiz. Bryan is then seen running and suddenly, a bright light flashes, and multiple Tekken's Force soldiers are seen opening fire at Bryan. Bryan then runs towards the light, and the soldiers then run away in fear, but Bryan picks up the upper part of the tank and throws it at the soldiers, killing them, before doing his trademark laugh. Ryuji Yamazaki Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Namco vs. SNK' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years